


Subtle Bastard

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a subtle bastard. But admittedly, he was her bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Bastard

"Oh look, Touka-chan." Nishiki smiled (she didn’t trust that smile). "Something’s on your desk."

Touka looked at her desk and true to Nishiki’s words, there was something on her desk. “What.” She stared at Nishiki and walked over to him, pushing his feet away from her desk. “What are you even doing here. Get your feet of my desk, shitty Nishiki.”

"I was bored. And Kimi’s been nagging at me because I was "scaring off" her students. Tch."

Touka smirked. “So, you’re hiding here huh.”

  
"Shut up and just open that package." He pointed to the rather large box on her desk. "That’s been there since I got here. I’m pretty curious."

She sighed and sat on her swivel chair, hanging her coat on its back. She turned to the package and opened it.

"Ooooh~ Someone’s got an admirer!"

Touka mumbled a ‘shut up’ and carefully removed the bouquet of beautiful flowers in an equally beautiful  porcelain vase. She placed it on her table and looked for a card.

There, at the bottom of the box, was a thin piece of fancy paper, it read:

_"Coffee? — K."_

Touka smiled and took out her phone to text the idiotic, sappy, dork.

_To: Kaneki-dork;_

_"The coffee better be good… so… Sure. Pick me up after my classes. Don’t be late, stupid."_

Nishiki whistled. “That’s some bouquet huh. I bet Kaneki gave it.” He chuckled. “That sap. Ever since he came back, he’s been very romantic, it’s almost disgusting.”

Touka turned to Nishiki. “What do you mean sap? And romantic?” She flushed. “We’re not..”

He snorted. “Not fooling me. Or anyone, literally everyone knows you two are finally together. Yomo, Ayato, Hinami, Kimi. God even Tsukiyama knows. Besides, even if you deny it, those flowers tell me otherwise.”

"What?"

Nishiki looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. “You’re kidding me.”

"What."

"You don’t know flowers’ meanings?" He laughed when she looked more confused. "Let me tell you then, stupid."

  
Touka growled.

"See," He pointed to the flowers. "There is a single red rose, there are daisies, juniper, primrose, jasmine, blue violets hah. Oh look, forget-me-nots, there is a red tulip too."

"So?"

Nishiki grinned. “Well for one, red roses say ‘I love you’. Daisies mean innocent or loyal love, Junipers symbolize protection. A primrose means ‘I can’t live without you.’ Such a sap, goddamn.” He chuckled at Touka’s flushed face. “Jasmines mean attachment, blue violets mean faithfulness. Forget-me-not means true love or memories. And of course, that red tulip means declaration of love.”

"…"

Nishiki smiled and shrugged. “Such a sap.” He stood up and walked away. “Oh yeah! I also saw an orange blossom. Do me a favor and look at its meaning then give the sappy guy and answer.” The door closed after him.

As soon as she was sure Nishiki was out, she booted up her laptop and searched for the meaning of orange blossoms.

She stared hard at the screen and smiled.

"Subtle bastard." She chuckled and prepared for her first class, all the while smiling happily.

_To: Kaneki-dork;_

_"You dork, yes. I love you too. And yeah, I know what this message means. I will, Kaneki Ken. I will."_

_Message Sent!_

End.

**_Bonus:_ **

_His phone beeped and he snatched it so fast that Ayato and Hinami stared at him weirdly._

_"From: Touka-chan;_

__You dork, yes. I love you too. And yeah, I know what this message means. I will, Kaneki Ken. I will.”_ _

_._

_._

_._

**_"YES!"_ **

_"Dude, you **okay**?” Ayato stared at him. “Why is my sister dating someone so weird?” He watched as Kaneki fist pumped in the air for no reason._

_Hinami giggled and hugged Ayato. “You have no reason to complain. If weirdness is a negative thing to be considered for dating, I would’ve never dated you, you know.”_

_"…shut up."_

_Hinami kissed his cheek fondly and then stared at Kaneki. “I’m so happy for Onii-chan and Onee-chan.”_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, from Onii-chan’s reaction..Onee-chan said yes to his proposal." She smiled. "I should know, I helped pick out that flower bouquet and delivered it."_

_"WHAT." Ayato frowned. "Marriage? Isn’t that too fucking early? I won’t—-"_

_Hinami cut him off with a kiss. “Hush you. You will do no such thing, okay?”_

_"…"_

_Hinami kissed him again. “Okay?”_

_"…okay." Ayato sighed. "Goddamn, I’m whipped." He glared at the dancing Kaneki as Hinami laughed. "OH WHITE HEAD DON’T YOU DARE HURT ANEKI YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_Kaneki ignored him and continued dancing to a tune only he can hear._

_"…damn it."_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK : NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 04: Flowers/Key chain  
> Flowers entry
> 
>  
> 
> Ha ha ha *sweats nervously* my hands slipped again?? Tell me what you think. And oh! Orange blossoms mean: Marriage and fruitfulness. YAS. TOUKEN FOR LIFE YEAH?


End file.
